People
This page registers all valid roleplay characters. Characters may appear more than once, due to their multiple classified alignments, like job or background. Government Politics * Ryan Krinberg * Andrew Warren * Elaine Crawford * Nathalie Hawkings * Scott Cousins * Michael Defledhead * Lewis Singer * Chris Lopez * Martin Hotchins * Rand Smith * Frank Higden * John Carson * Jessica Lúgaro * Claire Audley * Edward Powell * Kim Wyman * Preston Scott * Charles Bell * Rose Grant * Valerie Halla * Dillon Aldridge * Thomas Hawkings * Phillip Hewett de Pfeffel * Johnny Crawford * Selina Meyer * Alfred Skiterrly * Silvio Rilatoni * Nick Richards * Ryan Tillerson * Zante Lawson * Allison Highmoore Federal Investigation Bureau * Jack Windsor * Edward Carter * Jacob Riley * Leon Harper * Andrew Roberston * Mark Shepard * Steven McCain * Ethan Olliston * Matt Robinson * Amaya Grant * Alex Taylors * Dylan Lawson * Miley Foster * Kc Evans * John Swedsson * Jake Bullock * Weronika Dacko * Julie Gray * James Miller * Mariel Semonte * Jacob Breaux International Affairs Agency * United Liberty Paper Contact * Karen Daniels * Agent 14 National Office of Security Enforcement * Nathalie Hawkings * Kyle Price * Serena Cousins Law Enforcement * Rosco Brooks * Arthur Jones * Alex Ashfold * Simon Phellis * Mikael Granli * Alex Braun * Scott Brant Business Bellic Enterprises * Niko Bellic * Roman Bellic * Chris Lopez * Nathan Harris * Patrick McReary * Jaqlynn Connett * Justin Evans * Jesse Stevenson * Liam Dwayne * Sasha Byrnes * Carlos * Casey Karmaél * Blake Palmer * James Harrison * Alyssa Aris * Vito Morelli * Lana Speed * Lewis Singer * Theodore Johnson * Rachel Tori * Chad Bushell AmbiguX * Michael Defledhead * Brad Post * Valerie Halla * Chris Lopez * Xin Voliteer * Ryan Krinberg * Georgia Haines * Brian Parker * Alfred Skiterrly * Zephyr Defledhead Cooksey Incorporated * Cameron Cooksey * Chad Bushell * Emma Speed * Lewis McGarrigle Weazel News * Matt Thompson * Scott Cousins * Jean Aguilar XTV * Lewis Singer * Michael Defledhead * Ryan Tillerson Chambers Industries * Peter Chambers * Alyssa Aris * Mark Collins * Alyxandra Vance * Ethan Wilson * Kendall Turner * Natasha Sellers * Victoria Charleston-Austin * Ronald Pence * Nick Richards * Jesse Stevenson * Vito Moretti * Chane Ferdabois * Marcus "Lukkas" Johnson * KingPin Pence Corporation * Ronald Pence * Ronald Pence Jr * Vito Moretti * Pepe Salazar * David Anderson * Victoria Charleston-Austin * John Highmoore Celebrities * TBD Citizens * Zephyr Defledhead * Ross Pendelberry * John Pendelberry * Matthew Lawrence * Mario Bonelli * Jimmy Pegorino * Phil Bell * Lester Crest * David Cousins * Rick Rodgers * Claude Speed * Li Kim * Vincent Machini * Frank Higden * Lana Speed * Ethan Haynes * Johnny Crawford * Rick Bradford * Edward Carnby * Daniel McKeegan * Peter Chambers * Luis Lopez * Becky Miller * Alyxandra Vance Misc * Augusta Von Gustafsoltern * Avon Hertz * Cliffford (Artificial Intelligence) * Tony Prince * Trevor Philips * Haris Pilton __NOEDITSECTION__